Osananajimi
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: AU fic with an Usagi/Seiya pairing. Usagi and Seiya were best friends until he had to move away. When new enemies come after Sailormoon, Seiya suddenly reappers.


Osananajimi

By Dreama Tsuki

            Hey minna! This is a fic that I am writing for Usa-chan's new site www.smsentaku.com . It's an au with a Usagi/Seiya. By the way, the title means 'childhood friend.'

            Usagi Tsukino was a girl of seven whole years. She was transferring to a new school because her parents had just moved to Tokyo. She was really scared about what the people would be like and she really missed her friends in Kyoto. Would the new people at Jyuban Elementary School be nice?

            Her mother adjusted the hat of her uniform and smiled, "Have fun Usagi-chan, I'm sure you will make friends fast." And with that, Mrs. Tsukino kissed her forehead and walked out of the second grade room.

            Usagi turned to look at the people in the class. Some stared back at her, some just ignored her. She felt like crying, clueless what to do, where to sit, and when lunchtime was.

            "Over here!" she heard a voice say. A boy with black hair was waving her over, "Come sit over here," he offered the chair next to him in the second row and waved her over.

            Usagi sat in the seat and thanked the boy, "You're the new kid the teacher told us about right? My name is Seiya Kou, what's yours?"

            "Usagi Tsukino," she said quietly.

            "Nice to meet you Usagi," Seiya said with a bright smile, "You can put your hat and bag on the hook on the side of your desk if you'd like to."

            Usagi did just that and nearly jumped when Seiya burst out laughing, "You have an odango atama!"

            Usagi scowled, "Don't make fun of my hair!" Usagi gave him a good right in the cheek.

            "OW!" Seiya howled and rubbed his cheek, "Sorry!" He laughed and smiled, "Well I know that the bully isn't going to pick on you!"

            "Bully?" Usagi asked with a quiver in her voice.

            "Yeah," said Seiya, "A mean sixth grader from the Jr. High next door. His name is Mamoru Chiba."

            When lunchtime came around, Usagi and Seiya ate with a girl named Michiru and a boy named Haruka. Or what Usagi thought was a boy. When the three decided they had to use the restroom, Usagi was shocked that they all went into the women's room.

            "Boys aren't allowed in here!" Usagi shouted at Haruka. Haruka just laughed and confessed that was really a girl.

            "Tomboy," Usagi called Haruka.

            "Odango atama," Haruka said with a grin.

            "Don't call me that!"

            Michiru was very polite and a really good drawer. According to a boy named Umino, she had won many art contests and she played the violin at school. It seemed Umino had tabs on everyone, if you ever needed to know anything on anyone, just look for the boy with the big glasses.

            September quickly went away and it was soon November. The little quartet was out eating lunch one day and discussing the Fall Pageant  that the school was having all the students participate in. Usagi was playing a bunny in a skit about animals, Haruka and Michiru were playing an Indian and Pilgrim to show off some American holiday. And Seiya got stuck being a turkey that they were supposed to eat after he got done singing.

            "It's gonna be fun!" said Usagi as she nibbled on a rice ball.

            "Why am I getting eaten again?" asked Seiya

            "Because it is a tradition over in America," said Michiru.

            "Actually you're perfect for it," said a voice from behind Seiya, an older boy with short black hair stood there, "Since you are as dumb as a turkey." He kicked Seiya over then paused to think, "Wait, that's insulting the turkey."

            "Go away Mamoru!" Usagi said standing up, "Do you have anything better to do then pick on us?"

            "Nope," he pushed Usagi over, she started crying.

            "What's going on here?" said the yard-teacher as she walked over. Mamoru ran away.

            "That stupid jerk," said Haruka as the teacher walked away.

            "I'll get him for this!" said Seiya standing up, "I'm tired of being pushed around!"

            "Don't be foolish," said Haruka.

 "You'll just get yourself in more trouble," said Michiru as the two girls stood up, "Our teacher is calling, bye you two." And they walked away leaving Usagi and Seiya alone.

"Seiya," said Usagi, "Aren't the sixth graders coming over to help out with the pageant?"

"I guess so," said Seiya, "Hey I've got an idea to get him back in front of everyone!" And the two huddled together and started their master plan to get back Mamoru Chiba.

To be continued!


End file.
